El lugar donde los ángeles no mueren
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: Hola de nuevo, Ran – dijo el gran detective de la era Heisei, Shinichi Kudo, al tiempo que se agachaba sobre sus rodillas para encararse con la fría lápida – Toma, feliz aniversario – dijo él.


**Detective Conan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Aoyama Gosho-sensei y sus respectivos distribuidores. Con este fic no espero obtener ningún bien lucrativo, simplemente promocionar más la serie, así pues no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto, ¿neh? .**

**E****l ****L****ugar ****D****onde ****L****os ********ngeles ****N****o ****M****ueren**

_Un fanfic escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

La lluvia caía lentamente pero sin pausa. Era un día lluvioso y algo frío, típico de diciembre. El cielo, entre gris y blanco, predecía unas Navidades blancas. Entre la lluvia, andaba un joven protegido por un paraguas negro. Ahora se encontraba en una zona desierta, apartada de la urbana Tokio, andando con un rumbo fijo, con paso firme y mirada decidida. Dicho joven tenía veintidós años, e iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata ni nada. Los colores que llevaba puestos, junto al del paraguas, eran ideales con respecto al lugar donde se dirigía.

Se oyeron campanadas que marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no importaba. El joven pasó por el lado del templo y se dirigió, a través de caminos, hasta una zona que había detrás de él. El cementerio de Beika.

El suelo, lleno de barro, iba marcando progresivamente las pisadas del joven. Con la mano derecha sostenía firmemente el paraguas, y con la izquierda un gran ramo de orquídeas. Siguió andando lentamente, hasta llegar a su destino.

-Hola de nuevo, Ran – dijo el gran detective de la era Heisei, Shinichi Kudo, al tiempo que se agachaba sobre sus rodillas para encararse con la fría lápida – Toma, feliz aniversario – dijo él, mientras depositaba el ramo de flores a los pies de la tumba.

El joven detective miró la fría lápida con ojos de tristeza. Hoy, veinte de diciembre, hacía dos años justos que ambos se comprometieron en matrimonio. Fueron tiempos felices. Haibara, con la ayuda –aunque mínima- del profesor, logró crear un antídoto estable. El gran detective resurgió, pero aún no se sabía nada de la Organización… ¿Habría sido destruida?

Qué gran error. Cuántas veces se torturó, meses después, en haber confiado tanto…

El hecho era que, después de hacer tripas corazón, Shinichi  se declaró finalmente a Ran, en el mismo lugar donde se declararon sus padres años atrás, y para su mayor alegría y felicidad fue correspondido por ella. Así pues, esa misma noche se prometieron para, unos años después, casarse. Hoy hacía dos años de ese compromiso. Quién sabe. Quizás, si todo hubiera ido de un modo distinto, ahora estarían felizmente casados…

Pero… su rostro se inundó de odio, mirando a la nada, recordando lo sucedido. Se situó días después del compromiso oficial; su familia lo aceptó felizmente, y la de Ran… bueno, el hecho era que tampoco se negaron, así que todo iba bien. Conan volvió con su familia muy a pesar de los pequeños Detective Boys, y Shiho inició una nueva vida ('Haibara' también se fue, supuestamente a Estados Unidos, y tanto Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko lo creyeron así). Así pues, todos bajaron la guardia; él, Shiho, Agasa… Y el día menos esperado…

Él y Ran volvían de una cena con Heiji y Kazuha, y les acababan de acompañar a la estación de trenes. Ahora ambos volvían solos por las calles de Beika, dados de la mano. De repente, un coche se acercó detrás de ellos… Un Porshe 345 A. La ventanilla del conductor se bajó, y de allí salió una pistola con silenciador. Shinichi se quedó paralizado… Le apuntaban a él. Y justo cuando ya se veía en el mundo de los muertos, notó un cálido pero fuerte tacto a su espalda. Ran le había empujado, salvándole, y recibiendo la bala por él. El coche siguió su camino imperturbable, y el joven detective se quedó traumatizado. Ran estaba al suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre, muerta.

Shinichi reaccionó y volvió al presente, a la realidad. Cuánto la echaba de menos… Cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, le entraban ganas de golpearse. Recibió mucho apoyo, tanto de amigos como de familiares y policía. Sin embargo, él estaba en un estado ausente, oía pero no oía, hablaba pero no hablaba… Ya no sentía nada. De hecho, desde que ella se fue, nunca más había vuelto a sonreír de corazón… Al menos, como consuelo, pudieron estar juntos un corto periodo…

_¿Dónde estará… ese estúpido detective?_

_¡Haz el favor de volver de una buena  vez, Shinichi!_

_Esa capacidad de deducción, tu forma de comportarte… Y encima está tu total desconocimiento musical… ¡¡Pero si sois clavados!!_

_Pero cuando estoy en peligro, siempre viene a ayudarme… Odio admitirlo, pero eso me hace feliz…_

_Fuiste mi primer amor, y lo sigues siendo. Yo también te quiero…_

Frases y más frases le iban llenando la cabeza. Pequeños flash-backs, que no lograba olvidar. Su cara, su sonrisa, su mirada, su pelo, su cuerpo, su mente… Todo. Siempre había pensado que era un ángel; ahora realmente sí lo era, en algún lugar…

-¿Kudo? – dijo una voz, detrás del joven. Él se giró rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver de quiénes se trataban – Por fin te encontramos…

Ni más ni menos que Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama. Kazuha estaba algo más apartada, como si quisiera dejarles un poco de intimidad. En los dedos anulares de ambos había una alianza. Shinichi sonrió – Hola, ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

Heiji frunció el ceño y sonrió - ¿Bromeas? No eres el único detective aquí, recuerda. Pensemos… Veinte de diciembre, nadie te encuentra, no contestas al teléfono, y ni tu traje negro ni tu paraguas están…

El joven sonrió – Eh, ¿es que te has puesto a husmear en mi armario?

El joven de Osaka no dijo nada. Kazuha se acercó lentamente, ella también traía un ramo de flores, aunque no eran orquídeas, sino nomeolvides. Con mucho tacto, las puso al lado de las orquídeas y se puso de pies, encarándose a Shinichi – Hola, cuánto tiempo… - dijo ella, abrazándole tristemente – No está bien que te escapes así, por las buenas. Nos tenías preocupados…

Él se encogió de hombros – No pretendía preocupar a nadie. Simplemente quería venir aquí solo… Estar con ella un rato a solas, nada más.

Kazuha se quedó algo tocada, y Heiji se puso a su lado – Oye, Kudo… Yo también la hecho de menos, era muy buena persona y muy cariñosa, pero… De eso ya hace dos años, tienes que intentar olvidarla. Tienes que hacer tu propia vida, una vida nueva.

El detective del este le miró a los ojos – No quiero una vida sin ella.

Heiji resopló, y Kazuha habló – Piensa en nosotros, y en lo preocupados que estamos por ti. Piensa en tus padres, ya no saben qué más hacer… Te han propuesto un montón de chicas guapas, muy amables también… ¿Es que quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida solo, Kudo-kun?

-Si no es con ella, no será con nadie – dijo él, tajante. Kazuha bajó la mirada, dándose por vencida – No sé qué más decirte. Es tu vida, y es tu decisión… Tú eliges. Pero… yo conocía muy bien a Ran-chan, y sé que siempre había sufrido mucho por ti – aquí, Shinichi bajó la mirada – Y ahora mismo, sé que en algún lugar está sufriendo por ti. Si no quieres pensar en nosotros, al menos piensa en ella. Piensa en cómo de culpable se sentiría si te viera así como estás por su culpa. No te gustaría que ella se sintiera mal, ¿verdad? Le debes mucho, le debes la vida, Kudo-kun – dijo ella, con la mirada dura. Heiji se quedó observándola, silenciosamente. Ambos estaban dados de las manos con fuerza.

-Yo… - Shinichi se quedó sin habla – No sé qué decir… Todo esto es muy extraño. No…no sé qué hacer.  

_-¿Qué harías si yo muriera?_

_El joven detective se atragantó con la comida - ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! _

_Ran sonrió y volvió a formular la pregunta - ¿Qué-ha-rí-as-si-yo-mu-rie-ra? _

_Él parecía algo trastornado - ¿A qué viene eso ahora? _

_La joven frunció el ceño – Venga… Sólo responde – dijo, sonriéndole mientras bebía un poco de agua. Él frunció el ceño._

_-No sé…¡No me hagas pensar en esas cosas en una noche como esta! – dijo Shinichi, frustrado. _

_De repente la cara de Ran se formalizó – Yo… He estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente. Estos días he tenido algunas pesadillas, y algún que otro mal presentimiento… Sé que sólo son imaginaciones mías, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa. _

_Él frunció el ceño, y ella siguió – Prométeme que si, alguna vez, por lo que sea, yo me fuera, tú seguirías tu camino sin vacilar. _

_Shinichi se la quedó mirando - ¿Estás insinuando que…? – Ran no dijo nada. El joven empezó a molestarse – No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero, antes que nada, nunca JAMÁS dejaría que te pasara nada. _

_Ella sonrió – Y si, pongamos por caso, no pudieras 'protegerme' como haces siempre, y yo te dejase… ¿Me prometes que no te hundirías? Yo prometo que haré lo mismo, por ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me lo prometes? – dijo ella, acercándole su dedo meñique. _

_-Ahora en serio, Ran. No sé por qué has sacado este tema ahora pero… Si algo te pasara, no sé qué sería de mi… _

_-Yo te diré qué sería de ti – dijo ella, sonriendo pero con la voz firme – Seguirías siendo el mejor detective del mundo, llorarías UNA NOCHE por mí y al día siguiente empezarías a olvidarme. Eso sí, una vez al año querría que me trajeras orquídeas, sólo para recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Me lo prometes?_

_Él frunció el ceño, con los puños apretados - ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¿Es que pretendes tirarte de un puente o algo? No me gusta nada este tema… ¿Es que has recibido alguna nota últimamente? ¡¿Es eso?! Por Dios, Ran, ¡me estás preocupando! ¿Qué te sucede?_

_La joven karateka se apresuró a calmarle – Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sólo quería asegurarme que si alguno de los dos se marchara, el otro no viviría en el pasado. Yo lo prometeré si tú lo prometes – dijo ella, con la expresión neutra. Él se la miró también serio. Lentamente le cogió el dedo meñique – Bueno, si has de estar más tranquila así, de acuerdo… ¡Pero, para empezar, a ti NUNCA, repito, NUNCA te pasará nada! ¿Entendido? _

_Ella sonrió y le besó – Vale, entendido. _

-¿Kudo-kun? – dijo Kazuha, mirándole - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nunca… pensó él con amargor. Apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras las uñas empezaban a clavarse en su carne. Luego volvió a mirar a Hattori y a Kazuha – Está bien, será hora que regresemos… Ya es tarde.

-Kudo… - susurró Hattori, con la mirada triste. Acto seguido cogió a Kazuha de los hombros y sonrió – Nosotros nos adelantamos al coche. Te esperaremos fuera, ¿eh? No tardes.

Ambos se giraron, no sin antes mirarle con tristeza, y empezaron a andar dirección al exterior del cementerio. Shinichi se quedó unos segundos más de pies, firme, mirando la lápida. Estaba dudando. ¿Cómo podría mantener la promesa? Era superior a él. ¿Olvidar a Ran? ¿Cómo podría conseguirlo? Era, simplemente, IMPOSIBLE. Pero se lo había prometido.

_Si no quieres pensar en nosotros, al menos piensa en ella. Piensa en cómo de culpable se sentiría si te viera así como estás por su culpa. No te gustaría que ella se sintiera mal, ¿verdad? Le debes mucho, le debes la vida, Kudo-kun._

Shinichi subió la mirada.

_Le debes la vida, Kudo-kun._

Finalmente sonrió. Se encaró a la lápida, con la mirada tierna, como si la estuviera viendo en ese preciso instante – Está bien, Ran. Te lo prometí – acto seguido, cogió de su bolsillo su cartera, y la abrió por la parte de las fotos. Sólo había una: la foto de ambos en Tropical Land, sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la victoria. Shinichi la miró con emoción. Acto seguido, se volvió a arrodillar, y con la mano derecha empezó a remover la tierra que había junto a la lápida, hasta hacer un pequeño agujero.

-Fuiste la persona más importante en toda mi vida. Te amé como nunca antes había amado. Eres la única persona por la cual hubiera dado mi vida… Irónicamente, fue al revés. Que sepas que nunca, nunca te olvidaré. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me diste. Gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo.

Acto seguido, depositó la foto en él, con suavidad. Poco a poco volvió a cubrir el pequeño foso de tierra, y lo tapó con las orquídeas. Una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero no le importaba.

-Un ángel nunca muere, siempre vive en nuestros corazones…

Se volvió a poner de pies con fuerza. El viento sopló, y las hojas secas que había al suelo empezaron a volar. El joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar con paso decidido, haciendo de tripas corazón para aguantar toda la tristeza que sentía. Terminaba una era, empezaba otra.

-Adiós, Ran.

Y metros más allá, detrás de la lápida, con el ramo de orquídeas y nomeolvides en los brazos, una figura vestida de blanco sonreía tiernamente.

.·Fin·.

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todo el mundo Espero que este modesto one-shot os haya gustado, personalmente tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo así… No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero yo me he emocionado y todo " (corriendo a coger un paquete de pañuelos). Tal vez a muchos no os vayan este tipo de fanfics tan trágicos y tristes, y personalmente es la primera vez que hago algo así. Pero… ¡Me ha encantado! Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

El título del fanfic, "El lugar donde los ángeles no mueren" tiene que ver con el final. Supongo que habréis entendido todos a quién va referido U

En fin, nada más. Cualquier cosa, comentádmelo a cinturo3xl.net, gracias

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Este one-shot va dedicado a Lex, por haberme apoyado desde el primer momento en todo. Espero que te haya gustado nn

Nos vemos

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

.·11 de mayo del 2004·.

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


End file.
